grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Schakal
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Soledad Marquesa Ian Flynn Hans Roth Akira Kimura Adrian Zayne Richard Berna Food Cart Santa "Sous-chef" |seen = |novels = The Icy Touch (mentioned) |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X }} A Schakal (pron: SHAAK-aal; Germ. Schakal "jackal"; pl. 'Schakale') is a jackal-like Wesen that is notorious for jewel thievery and eating human infants. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Characteristics Upon woge, Schakal features shift, adopting more canid characteristics, a short wide nose, a heavy brow and large canine ears. They grow fur across their bodies and also gain a large, thick mane under their chins which extends to their sideburns. While this fur growth does not usually continue to the back of their hands, it is possible, as observed in the case of Adrian Zayne. They also possess a prognathism (or underbite) and sharp, thin teeth, which are strong enough to rip a man's throat out. Much like fellow canine Wesen, Blutbaden, Schakale are both stronger and faster than humans. One was able to easily escape a pursuing policeman, and jump over a fence to avoid him. He was later able to overpower a grown man with one hand. They also possess very quick reflexes, as one was able to dodge a crossbow bolt at short range. Physically they are able to hold out in a fight with a Grimm, much longer than most Wesen manage. They also possess a much greater durability than humans, but can still be killed by handguns. Behavior Over the centuries, they are shown to be naturally aggressive, cruel and violent, and will let nothing stand in the way of their goals. Grimms have executed Schakale by beheading, like they have with so many other Wesen. In this case, an iron-wrought Schakal Axe is most often used to commit the beheadings. Schakale are seemingly social Wesen, and are commonly seen working with groups of their own kind, however there is often an air of mistrust and hostility amongst them. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Der Schakal hat große Ohren und scharfe Zähne Seine Augen sind dunkel und gemein. '' ''Ein Schakal kann man nicht trauen. Der Körper eines Schakals ist zäh und kräftig. '' ''Sie riechen nach den Toten. Wilden. '' ''Die Schakale laufen in Gruppen. Sie werden von Ihnen stehlen. Schützen Sie Ihre Sachen und Ihre Kinder. Man darf nie das Vertrauen eines Schakals aus irgendeinem Grund. Translation: The Schakal has big ears and sharp teeth. Its eyes are dark and mean. You cannot trust a Schakal. The body of a Schakal is tough and burly. They smell of the dead. Wild ones. The Schakale run in packs. They will steal from you. Protect your things and your children. You can never, for any reason, trust a Schakal. The Schakal has pointed ears and sharp teeth. Broad muscular shoulders. The Schakal eyes see dark and calculating. Their sharp teeth can saw through face without effort. Dog-biter behavior that cannot be tempted. Auf dem Weg von München nach Augsburg fand ich am Waldrand ein kleines Feurelein vor. Mit aller Heimlichkeit stieß ich auf zwei Reisende, die sich an einem Stück rohes Fleisch gütlich taten. Während ich noch näher schlich, ersah ich, wie ihre Gesichtszüge aufeimal wild wurden, und sogleich erkannte ich sie für Schakaln. Wie ich sie aber allmählich erreichte, erkannten sie mich und flohen. Translation: ''On my way from Munich to Augsburg I came across a small fire a little ways into the woods. Very stealthily I found two travelers who feasted on a piece of raw meat. While I crept closer I saw their facial features turn feral, and I immediately recognized them as Schakale. Just as I came close to reaching them, they recognized me and fled. Schakal are renowned for the fact they eat children, making them one of several canine Wesen to eat humans. ''Ich war ja wohl dabei, sie zu verfolgen, wenn ich merkte wie das Fleischstück, womit sie sich gerade beschäftigt halten, ganz unbehaart erschien, aber weder vom Schwein noch irgendeinger Art Tier war was ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Kleinkind war's. ''Vom folgenden Morgen bis zum Abend spürte ich die Männer auf bevor ich sie endlich einholte. Diesmal war ich aber bereit, und schlug mit der Axt gleich nieder. Die Köpfe spießte ich darauf in auf. Translation: ''I was surely about to pursue them when I realized how the piece of meat with which they keep busy, appeared completely hairless, but neither was pork nor any of several species of animal that I had ever seen before. 'Twas a baby. ''From the next morning till night I tracked the men before I finally caught up. This time however, I was ready and hit the ax down the same. The heads I speared it into. Images Ian_morphs.png|Ian Flynn woged. schakal_Roth1.png|Hans Roth woges. Schakal fight.png Soledad-morph1.jpg|Soledad Marquesa wogeing when he sees cops at the crime scene. Akira Kimura woged.jpg Imagen 16.png|Akira Kimura woged. 210-Adrian Zayne woged2.png|Zayne woged before running away. 210 - Zayne woged.png|Adrian Zayne woges. 210_-_Berna_woged_02.png|Richard Berna 211 - Schakal prisoner.png|Schakal prisoner in . Schakaln-book3.jpg|Schakal entry in the Grimm Diaries. Schakaln-book1.jpg|Schakal in the Grimm Diaries. Schakaln-book2.jpg|Schakal in the Grimm Diaries. 308-Schakal.png See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Canine Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in New York Category:Wesen in Germany Category:Wesen in Oregon